


Lonesome

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: He's lonely.





	Lonesome

The cold eyes glance over the world.

It’s silent.

It has been for years.

Chat Blanc doesn’t like the silence all that much. It reminds him that he’s alone. He can’t leave, can’t perish, can’t change anything. There’s no chance he’ll starve, no chance his own attacks will hurt him. He’s tried a million different things. 

Nothing phased him anymore. Not the bitter cold, not the burning silence, not the years upon years of sitting alone, perched on buildings that would never damage, never change. 

It was all stuck now. 

He was just a child, a child stuck beneath the forgotten world that he had destroyed. He didn’t remember why he had done it, coildn’t remember what had been the cause of everything. He knew he was the one that shattered the world and froze it to an undeniable crisp, sure, that was just what he had done when he was naive and aching. Now, he knows it’s so different. It’s painfully different now. 

He wants to save himself. He really  _ does. _ He wants out of the world that wasn’t his own, the world that he had brought the demise of. Hell, he thinks that he maybe even wants to remember what brought it all on. 

He remembers a few things, just glimpses of things that he’s seen over and over again so many times that he doesn’t think he ever wants to remember them. They’re memories that make him sad, make him even angry, too. He isn’t sure, not anymore. 

There’s the two girls with blue hair. One has pigtails, the other a short cut. They both wear red, but the one with pigtails has dots of black and a yo-yo that always seemed to bring a happy feeling to his life. There were two others, orange and green, always paired together, always raising a flirty stir. There’s a girl in yellow and black that sits a little harsher in his mind than the others. He thinks he knew her the longest, knew who she’s been for years. And there’s a boy with blue-tipped hair and a strum of  _ something _ always with here. 

There were two others that sat bitterly in his stomach. The man in purple always made him feel icky, always made him break down in tears. And there’s another woman. He doesn’t know who she is, can’t decipher her from the woman who was dressed in dark blue and feathers. The blonde woman, he thinks she’s blonde… He can never remember. The faces blur together and the figure he knows used to be separate is nothing more than someone lost in the past, just like everyone else. 

He hasn’t seen anyone in so long. The deathly silence, the horrid ache that always lingers, he can never push it away. It always settles heavy on his chest. 

But, suddenly, there’s a woman in blue and white with bunny ears and bright hair. And with her is the girl with blue hair and pigtails that bounce with each movement. 

He circles around them, around the girl in red. She’s shorter than he is, much so. The woman is taller, and, for some reason, it’s comforting, even if he knows that this is the end. He doesn’t mind. He knows he has to fight back, but he’s sure he’ll always feel something deep in his chest when he sees her. Or, really, any other humans. He’s not even sure if he’s human anymore, but he doesn’t mind. 

When he’s finally defeated by the two, he smiles. It’s the first smile in so long. It’s the first smile since he can remember. And, for some reason, he isn’t at all scared of not existing/

**Author's Note:**

> YO I'M FUCKIN HYPED
> 
> HERES MY DISCORD SERVER SO Y'ALL CAN SCREAM ABT CHAT BLANC WITH ME  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
